


Required Rest

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Jackson Trevelyan: Don't Call Me That [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, aka im tired of looking at this draft, aka more from the nasty boy squad, aka the tales of JT and the bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: JT and Dorian manage to convince Cullen to take the night off. Just a little dialogue drabble between some good pals!





	Required Rest

**Author's Note:**

> regular is JT, italicized is Dorian, and bold is Cullen

“Commander, you can’t expect us to let you wither all alone in here can you?”

**“Inquisitor, please I have work to finish,”**

_“Hmm no that won’t do, I believe further persuasion will be required,”_  
  
“Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford-,”  
  
**“Bloody Orlesians…”**

_“Use the voice, you know what I’m talking about,”_

“I demand that you accompany your Inquisitor to the Herald’s Rest for food and drink immediately. There that should work shouldn’t it?”

**“You two are incorrigible, I should hope you know that.”**

_“Oh just think about it Commander, if you cave in and go with us, not only are you getting dinner but the Chargers are back so there should definitely be a show,”_

“If only it were that kind of show, sadly, we always are subjected to the Iron Bull’s body.”

**“I knew you two were up to something-!”**

_“Yes, getting you to eat dinner and spend time with people who care about you, we are truly devious,”_

“I mean, I also want to see you try to flirt with Krem again and Dorian wants to be there when you are let down again by his obliviousness, but yeah food and good company is probably our larger motive!”

**“And people say I have no tact, how have you managed being amongst nobles your entire life?”**

_“Look at that! He’s getting out from behind the desk! I wasn’t sure his legs even worked anymore after being cramped in there for so long,”_

“To answer your question, I did it very carefully, and mostly by making Max deal with them and then tactfully returning to my rooms, preferably with either a nice vintage or a lonely peer. Or both if possible!”

**“I’m sure your sister really appreciated that didn’t she?”**

_“You do remember meeting his sister don’t you?”_

“Dorian’s right, Max didn’t even see it as a punishment for annoying me! She just thought that I was giving up the family name and this was an even better way to take out Drew or something. Can we go now, I want to get the good ale,”

**“Yes we can leave, I’ve got everything in order Ser Impatience,”**

_“Amatus you know that they save the best stuff for you and only you, don’t you?”_


End file.
